


Welcome Home

by Ehliena



Series: 100 word drabbles [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Forgiveness, Friendship, Gen, Life day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ehliena/pseuds/Ehliena
Summary: Life Day is a time for family and home. Anakin didn’t think he had any of that in the afterlife. Obi-Wan shows him otherwise
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: 100 word drabbles [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/421009
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Welcome Home

Anakin sighed as he phased through his forms, from Vader to the slave that he once was. It was Life Day and Obi-Wan had invited him over for lunch, despite all the wrong he had done.

He settled into his newly Knighted appearance, hoping it would make Obi-Wan smile.

Anakin went to Obi-Wan’s home, surprised that the inside resembled their old quarters at the temple. It was filled with Jedi he hadn’t seen in a lifetime. They greeted him with suspicion. He glanced around, until he saw his master.

Obi-Wan saw him and approached with a smile.

“Welcome home Anakin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Really late, really short Life Day (Christmas) post.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.


End file.
